NAVIDAD, UN AÑO DESPUÉS
by Livia57adC
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde esa Navidad después de la guerra, en que Harry se creyó abandonado. Sin embargo, después de estar conviviendo en Rumania con Draco desde entonces, el moreno llega a casa de los Weasley otra vez solo. Advertencia: SLASH


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, pero el espíritu navideño es de todos. No recibo otro pago que vuestros siempre bien recibidos comentarios.

**NAVIDAD, UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Navidad otra vez. Y otra vez, solo. La Madriguera hierve de actividad. He llegado hace apenas unos segundos y casi me han dado ganas de dar media vuelta. Aunque si quería paz, ya sabía que no era aquí donde debería haber aterrizado.

Cuando he salido de la chimenea, una bola navideña ha pasado zigzagueando por delante de mi cara poniendo en serio peligro mi nariz y mis gafas. El Sr. Weasley me saluda mientras la atrapa ágilmente y estudia con atención el abeto para decidir dónde colgarla. George me da una fuerte palmada en la espalda al pasar, para llegar en dos zancadas, arrebatarle la bola a su padre y mandarla sin muchos miramientos a una de las ramas más altas. Acto seguido dos angelitos cruzan el salón a toda velocidad y decido que lo mejor es salir de aquel espacio aéreo improvisado antes de acabar con algún adorno navideño incrustado en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Fred me saluda desde el otro lado de la pequeña salita, mientras hurga en una caja con expresión maliciosa, seguramente estudiando qué proyectil mandar esta vez.

La Sra. Weasley me grita desde la cocina que deje mis cosas en la antigua habitación de Ron. Ginny asoma la nariz por la puerta con una alegre sonrisa en los labios y las manos llenas de algo pringoso y marrón, -mi yo goloso espera que sea chocolate- y después alza una ceja con gesto interrogante. Yo me encojo de hombros y me dirijo hacia la escalera para subir a dejar mi escaso equipaje. No tengo ganas de dar explicaciones. Un, _¡hey buscador!_, me obliga a volver la cabeza antes de llegar al primer escalón y tras la pelirroja mata de pelo de Ginny aparece el rostro oscuro y también sonriente de Angelina. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y pienso que por lo visto Fred, por una vez en su vida, parece estar tomándose algo en serio.

Abro la puerta de la habitación refunfuñando. ¿Por qué no podían darme otra? Porque no hay otra, me regaño a mi mismo. Así que sin mucha atención, dejo caer mi bolsa sobre la cama a bulto, sin mirarla. Porque no quiero verla ni recordar. No quiero evocar los gemidos de Draco en esa cama un año atrás. Pero esta noche tendremos que dormir ahí, mis recuerdos y yo. _Que nos demos un tiempo_, murmuro recordando sus palabras. ¡Cretino! Con un resoplido, abro nuevamente la puerta y salgo al estrecho pasillo para descender las angostas escaleras hasta la planta baja.

Allí la actividad sigue en todo su apogeo. El Sr. Weasley está levitando la estrella que coloca finalmente en lo alto del abeto. Después se aleja unos pasos para contemplar orgulloso su obra. A poca distancia, en el suelo, una bola roja y una figurita, ahora irreconocible, han pasado a mejor vida. Los gemelos felicitan a su padre, en un tono francamente jocoso y él finge no darse cuenta y sonríe, guiñándome un ojo.

Tomo aire y decido que no puedo postergar más el momento de entrar en el feudo de la Sra. Weasley y enfrentarme a esa mujer maravillosa y gritona que es lo más parecido a una madre que he podido conocer. Tía Petunia definitivamente no cuenta. Casi puedo anticipar el discurso, palabra por palabra: no me alimento bien, porque sigo delgado; continúo con la mala costumbre de no peinarme por las mañanas; y debería recordar que hay lechuzas entrenadas para cruzar el mar desde el continente a Gran Bretaña.

En la puerta de la cocina tropiezo con alguien cargado con una pila de troncos, que se tambalean peligrosamente en sus brazos tras el encontronazo. Con un desesperado balanceo de su cuerpo, logra equilibrarse y que ninguno caiga al suelo. Es un muchacho de pelo castaño y rostro amable, que debe tener más o menos mi edad. Esboza una sonrisa tímida y se presenta como Todd, el novio de Ginny. Seguidamente, balbuceando una disculpa desparece hacia la salita para alimentar la chimenea.

La Sra. Weasley se abalanza sobre mí, cucharón en ristre y me asfixia entre sus brazos regordetes y añoradamente familiares. Por supuesto estoy delgado, debería hacer algo con mi pelo y soy un desconsiderado por no escribir con la frecuencia que ella desearía. No es suficiente con los saludos que le mando cada vez que Charlie escribe… Ginny y Angelina hacen muecas a sus espaldas, riéndose de mi expresión pretendidamente arrepentida. Antes de que nadie pregunte por Draco, decido atacar preguntando yo por el muchacho con el que acabo de tropezar. Sin sospecharlo ni pretenderlo, abro la caja de los truenos.

Empieza una discusión entre madre e hija mientras Angelina me mira divertida y me hace un gesto de "ya te contaré". Finalmente, la Sra. Weasley se vuelve hacia mí y con un Harry, _cariño, seguro que tú puedes ayudar_, me entero de que Todd es muggle. Por lo visto, descubrir que Ginny era una bruja ya fue difícil para el pobre muchacho. Y conocer a su familia después, le ha dejado en un estado bastante próximo al limbo mental. Y eso que todavía no los conoce a todos. Sin embargo, comprendo que la perspectiva de Fred y George como cuñados puede hacerle entrar a uno ganas de echar a correr y no parar hasta llegar a China. Hasta ahí, como poco. Por supuesto, el matrimonio Weasley no tiene nada contra los muggles. Pero piensan que Ginny se ha precipitado trayéndole tan pronto, sin darle tiempo a asimilar la situación. Claro que ella discrepa y argumenta que cuanto antes mejor; tratamiento de shock, dice. En lo que sí están de acuerdo las dos pelirrojas es en pedirme que trate de mantener a los gemelos y sus bromas lejos de él. ¡Cómo si yo pudiera tener cualquier influencia sobre esos dos! Tienen la esperanza de que cuando lleguen los padres de Hermione, al ser también muggles y ya con una vasta experiencia en asuntos mágicos a sus espaldas, pueda empezar a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más "normal". Hasta entonces, le mantienen distraído haciéndole acarrear troncos hasta la chimenea del salón, cuando la realidad es que cualquiera de los presentes los podría haber levitado fácilmente con su varita hasta allí.

Me escurro de la cocina con la excusa de ir a hablar con Todd y dejo a Ginny casi con la palabra en la boca. Imagino lo que iba a preguntarme, pero no tengo ganas de entrar en el tema todavía. El muggle está atrapado en una conversación con el Sr. Weasley sobre teléfonos y móviles. Va respondiendo a la insaciable curiosidad del patriarca sin perder de vista a los dos pelirrojos que están recogiendo el desorden provocado por la accidentada decoración del árbol navideño. Ambos le observan con detenimiento, como los profesionales que son en lo suyo, evaluando por dónde empezar. Me acerco a ellos con mi mejor expresión de amenaza, intentando mantenerme serio. _Ni se os ocurra_, les digo. Y los dos ponen cara de angelitos.

No puedo empezar a recitarles mis argumentos, porque en ese momento se oye abrir la puerta principal y el vozarrón de Ron grita un alegre _¡estamos en casa!_. Segundos después, el matrimonio que ahora forman mis mejores amigos hace su entrada en el salón seguido de los señores Granger. Por lo visto han venido volando en el coche de los padres de Hermione, previamente encantado, porque su hija y su hermosa barriga de siete meses no están para apariciones ni chimeneas. Mi amiga se dirige hacia mí con un caminar patoso y cansado, pero con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en los labios. ¡Dios, está inmensa! No sé ni por dónde abrazarla. Aunque bien me guardaré de decírselo, ya que según la última carta de Ron, el asunto está delicado y muy hormonal. Todavía no puedo creer que mis mejores amigos vayan a ser padres en un par de meses. Y además de gemelos. Si como quien dice, acaban de casarse. El pasado mayo. Recuerdo lo emocionado que me sentí en esa boda y lo comedido que estuvo Draco, a pesar de estar rodeado de muggles por todas partes, ya que toda la familia de Hermione lo es. Tuvo su mérito lograr que tanto mago y bruja juntos pasaran desapercibidos y a nadie se le escapara un solo hechizo.

Todavía nos reímos de la cara desencajada de Ron cuando nos dijo que iba a ser padre al mes siguiente. Porque lo de mis amigos fue lo que se dice llegar y besar el santo. Me pregunto si a pesar de tanto libro, Hermione no leyó jamás nada sobre hechizos anticonceptivos para recordarle a Ron cómo se hacían. O sencillamente explicarle que en las farmacias muggles venden condones. Actualmente, de todos los colores y sabores. Pero me digo que lo importante es que van a tener una hermosa familia; que están a punto de conseguir lo que yo siempre he deseado. Y ello me lleva a recordar que la palabra "familia" fue el principio de aquel enfrentamiento, para mí sin sentido, entre Draco y yo, y de la posterior decisión de darnos un respiro. Bueno, de dárselo a él, porque por lo visto yo le estaba ahogando. Aquello me sentó como una patada en los mismísimos. Así que le respondí que tal vez, cuando hubiera encontrado todo ese aire que necesitaba, tendría que plantearse darse una vuelta de vez en cuando por la jaula del colacuerno húngaro, -que en ese momento estaba resfriado y escupía fuego con cada estornudo- ya que sería la mejor manera de que a partir de entonces alguien le calentara el culo. Otra frase, tan poco afortunada como la mía, sobre dónde me podía meter yo la cola llena de púas del susodicho dragón, zanjó la discusión en aquel momento. Además de porque Draco decidió desaparecerse junto con su malhumor, dejándome en la cocina con la cena a medio hacer. Desde ese día no nos hablamos más que lo imprescindible, principalmente durante el trabajo. Y sólo porque lo que hacemos es peligroso y un grito a tiempo puede evitar desgracias.

No creo yo, que después de prácticamente un año de convivencia y algo más de relación, plantear la posibilidad de formalizar lo nuestro y pensar en formar una familia sea como para montar el circo que Draco organizó. Lo más suave que se le ocurrió decirme fue que "esa" boda –la de Ron y Hermione, por supuesto– se me había subido a la cabeza. El pobre Charlie trató de hacer de mediador hasta que salió escaldado y acabó mandándonos a los dos a tomar viento. De todas formas, ayer por la noche me prometió hacer lo posible por convencerle y traerle esta noche. Se lo agradecí sinceramente y me abstuve de decirle que seguramente sería una completa pérdida de tiempo. Draco cuando se empeña puede ser más cabezón que yo, que no es poco decir.

Hoy parece que todas las campanas están dispuestas a salvarme, porque cuando Hermione hacía gesto de querer cogerme por banda, un nuevo fogonazo en la chimenea distrae la atención de todos. Son Bill y Fleur. Y aunque el sobresalto de Todd es evidente, porque todavía el pobre chaval no se acostumbra a esas llamas que escupen magos como si fueran pavesas, el resto de nosotros no tiene nada que envidiarle a su cara de pasmo. Un silencio denso y sepulcral ha enmudecido el bullicioso salón, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de la tercera persona que acompaña a Bill y a su esposa.

Percy nos contempla a todos con expresión avergonzada y temerosa. Bill le pasa un brazo por los hombros y comenta en tono tranquilo que habrá que decirle a mamá que cuente con uno más para cenar. Veo a Ron apretar los puños y me apresuro a tomarle del brazo. Hermione me mira y yo le confirmo con un pequeño asentimiento que no soltaré a su marido hasta que no esté completamente seguro de que no va a saltarle al cuello a su hermano. Lo malo es que sólo me queda otra mano y los gemelos son dos.

Bill pasea una mirada desafiante por el comedor, principalmente dirigida a sus otros hermanos. El primero en hablar es el Sr. Weasley que, apenas sin voz, le recrimina a su hijo mayor el no haber avisado antes para poder preparar a su madre. Bill le tranquiliza y le dice que él mismo irá a hablar con ella. Pero… demasiado tarde. El repentino silencio ha suscitado la curiosidad de cocinera y ayudantas y la Sra. Weasley ya tiene un pie en el salón.

El grito que inunda la estancia vuelve a provocarnos a todos un nuevo socavón en el pecho. Ginny y Angelina sostienen a Molly mientras la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos, mira a Percy como si fuera una aparición del más allá. De más allá de cinco años que hace que no pisa esta casa. Después de su desafortunado comportamiento con la familia durante el mandato de Fudge, cayó con él cuando éste fue destituido como Ministro de Magia, convirtiéndose en un simple chupaplumas en algún departamento en el que subsistía sin pena ni gloria. Y ya fuera por orgullo o cobardía, no volvió a tratarse con su familia. Nadie supo de él durante la guerra, según los gemelos, seguramente escondido en el fondo de alguna pestilente cloaca, para vergüenza de la Casa del león a la que había pertenecido. Y después de tanto tiempo, en que ni siquiera ninguno de los suyos le nombrara, hasta yo le había olvidado.

Bill le da un pequeño empujón y Percy camina dos pasos vacilantes hacia su madre, balbuceando palabras incomprensibles. Y como es de esperar, la Sra. Weasley le acoge entre sus brazos, sollozando. Y perdonando como sólo puede hacerlo una madre. Le acaricia, le besa y vuelve a abrazarle. Percy tiene los ojos anegados cuando dirige la primera mirada hacia su hermana. Ginny aprieta los labios y también le mira. Por un momento, parece que la pelirroja no sabe qué hacer. Pero dos segundos después está abrazándole también. Después, Percy se vuelve hacia su padre y los dos se quedan uno frente al otro. Un gesto derrotado de su hijo hace que Arthur Weasley asienta en silencio, pero no le abraza. Después le pide a Ginny que ponga un plato más en la mesa. Para él es más difícil perdonar, y supongo que lo hará con el tiempo. Al igual que sus hermanos. Pero de momento Percy está de nuevo en casa y no me sorprende ver a Bill dejando escapar el aire con un gesto de alivio. Creo que ni él mismo pensaba que la cosa saliera tan bien. Fleur le dedica una sonrisa confortadora, que su padre se encarga de aguarle con una mirada del tipo "ya hablaremos tú y yo luego".

Son casi las siete. El ambiente se ha quedado más que tenso tras la aparición del inesperado invitado. Ahora están los tres en la cocina, el señor y la señora Weasley y Percy. Los demás nos hemos quedado en el salón, incluidas Ginny y Angelina. _¡A saber a la hora que cenaremos ahora!_, gruñe Ron. Y Hermione le lanza una mirada de advertencia de la que el pelirrojo pasa olímpicamente. Entonces ella me mira a mí. Y reprimo como puedo un suspiro de exasperación. ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que puedo ayudar a resolver los problemas de los demás cuando suficiente tengo con los míos? Y para venir a confirmarlo, las llamas esmeraldas iluminan una vez más la chimenea del salón para traer a Charlie y a Ildika, su novio rumano. Desgraciadamente, esta vez no hay un tercer invitado escondido tras la pareja. Mi compañero de fatigas no parece sorprendido por el ambiente enrarecido que se respira en el salón de sus padres. Y sospecho que él ya sabía de las intenciones de Bill y las había secundado. Dirige a su hermano mayor una clara mirada de disculpa por no haber llegado a tiempo para apoyarle. Y otra a mí, que no sé como interpretar y me deja bastante intranquilo.

El Sr. Weasley sale de la cocina con los labios apretados y los ojos algo enrojecidos. Le hace un gesto con la mano a su hija y como si fueran una sola, Ginny, Angelina y Fleur se ponen en pie al unísono. Hermione tarda un poco más. Su madre también la acompaña y todas las féminas desaparecen tras la puerta de la cocina. El Sr. Weasley se derrumba en un sillón y después mira a sus dos hijos mayores. _Ya era tiempo, papá_, habla Bill. _Si papá, ya es hora de que la familia esté completa otra vez_, corrobora Charlie, _y esto va también por vosotros_, añade en dirección a los gemelos y a Ron. Su padre asiente con gesto taciturno. Todavía lo está digiriendo. Además, pienso que el pobre hombre se siente algo incómodo por tener que exhibir intimidades de la familia en presencia de extraños como todavía son Todd e Ildika; incluso del Sr. Granger. Aunque éste, prudentemente callado hasta ese momento, comenta que siempre vale más un regreso que una partida. Y le regala una sonrisa comprensiva mostrando su dentadura perfecta de dentista. Después, el Sr. Weasley escucha con atención los argumentos de Charlie y Bill. Mientras, yo me muero por un aparte con Charlie, para que me explique el significado de la mirada que me ha echado al llegar.

La conversación ha empezado a ser muy privada entre el patriarca y sus hijos, incluidos Ron y los gemelos. El Sr. Granger se ha retirado discretamente con Todd al otro extremo del salón, que es como decir a dos pasos y ha comenzado a aleccionarle sobres sus experiencias con el mundo mágico. Creo que el pobre chico debe estar alucinando y preguntándose en qué familia ha ido a caer. Ginny va a tener que hacer uso de todos sus encantos y algo más para lograr que no la borre de su lista de conocidos. Yo también me siento incómodo con la situación porque, aunque soy considerado como de la familia, pienso que éste es uno de esos momentos en los que uno debe batirse en retirada. Además, tengo mis propias cavilaciones que atender. Por ejemplo, qué diantre le está pasando a Draco. Tan solo dos meses atrás todo era perfecto.

La nieve cae ahora con fuerza y de pie junto a la ventana, me entretengo en mirar como los copos se entrelazan unos con otros para construir esa masa compacta y uniforme que se extiende sobre el ya oscuro jardín. Parece que el espíritu de las Navidades pasadas pretende asaltarme de nuevo y siento un nudo en la garganta. ¿De verdad que nadie se ha dado cuenta todavía de que Draco no está? Sé que no es el rey de la simpatía y que tampoco todas las lindezas que ha soltado a lo largo de los años sobre la mayoría de miembros de esta familia le han hecho muy popular. Pero se ha esforzado mucho por enmendar su actitud pasada y creo que, como mínimo, se merece que se le eche de menos. Aunque sea un estúpido, un terco y un arrogante. Pero es mi estúpido, mi terco y mi arrogante y nadie más que yo tiene derecho a echárselo en cara.

Me he quedado ensimismado en mis pensamientos y no sé el rato que debo llevar aquí, hipnotizado mirando la oscuridad moteada de blanco. Por los sonidos que llegan hasta a mí, deben haber montado la gran mesa en el comedor, después de hacer desaparecer la pared que lo separa del salón -puedo imaginarme la cara de Todd-, porque se oye ruido de platos y cubiertos entrechocando. Supongo que los gemelos han decidido levitar la vajilla una vez más para horror de su madre. Dejo escapar un suspiro y abandono la ventana y con ella, mi pequeño y tranquilo refugio.

No me he equivocado. Los varones de la familia están poniendo la mesa, con más pena que gloria, todo hay que decirlo. Si Draco estuviera aquí ya habría enderezado todos los cubiertos. No soporta ver nada torcido. El cuadro que hay colgado encima del aparador del nuestro comedor es su particular obsesión. Y ha acabado por ser la mía también. Tanto, que he terminado por negarme a echarle un sencillo hechizo para quitarle el polvo. No soporto verle ir inmediatamente detrás y enderezarlo. Incluso cuando no hay ángulo que enderezar. Lo mismo sucede con los cojines en el sofá o con el jarrón que tenemos en la mesa camilla, junto a la ventana. Y me pregunto¿cómo puedo ser tan inepto como para no encontrar nunca el centro exacto de la mesa para colocarlo apropiadamente? Lo mismo debe preguntarse Draco porque siempre siente la imperiosa necesidad de recolocarlo cuando yo acabo de hacerlo.

No nos engañemos, no son estas pequeñas manías las que me molestan. Yo también tengo las mías. Me empeño en espachurrar el tubo del dentífrico a medida que se va gastando y Draco no lo soporta. No es "elegante". Él siempre lo va doblando con mucho cuidado. Y nunca, lo reconozco, nunca, me acuerdo de poner el nuevo rollo de papel higiénico en su sitio cuando el otro se ha terminado. Me limito a dejarlo encima de la cisterna del inodoro. Esto también le desespera. Pero si hay algo que le saca realmente de quicio, es tener que arrancarme de la cama por las mañanas. Soy dormilón¡qué se le va a hacer! Y más si me ha tenido hasta las tantas adorando su cuerpo. Porque eso también se le da muy bien al puñetero. Engrescarme, sabiendo lo que me cuesta a mí levantarme y lo poco que le cuesta a él enardecerme. Le echo de menos. Todavía no puedo entender lo que nos ha pasado. Pero esta vez no seré yo quien busque arreglar las cosas como hago, idiota de mí, cada vez que discutimos. No señor, esta vez no.

La mesa está puesta y la cena lista. Diecisiete personas moviéndose en tropel por un comedor, -a pesar de haber desaparecido la pared- no demasiado grande. Arrastrar de sillas y bullicio de voces entremezclado con el ruido de bandejas y otros recipientes que la Sra. Weasley con la ayuda de Ginny, Fleur y Angelina va depositando en la mesa. Hermione se queja de que tiene los pies hinchados y Todd, que ha tomado como refugio permanente al Sr. Granger, observa en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos, cómo las salseras van colocándose a lo largo de la mesa por obra y gracia de la varita de Charlie. Finalmente no he podido hablar con él. Pero me propongo hacerlo después de cenar. Me dispongo a sentarme a la mesa, mientras pienso que ya es casualidad que la silla vacía esté otra vez entre Hermione y yo, cuando un repentino resplandor en la chimenea nos hace volver la cabeza a los que estamos más cerca.

Ahí está Draco, enfundado en el tres cuartos que le regalé por su cumpleaños. Sus ojos plateados me atraviesan como dos cuchillas de acero. Mientras avanza hacía mí con paso decidido, mi repentina alegría se torna en inquietud cuando algo en su expresión me dice que no llega con ánimos de desearme feliz Navidad. Evidentemente, porque al segundo siguiente estoy sentado en el suelo, sobándome la mandíbula, todavía demasiado aturdido para comprender lo que acaba de suceder. Draco se sacude la mano con la que acaba de golpearme y después, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se sienta en la silla que asume es la suya, junto a Hermione. Después me mira y un afilado _¿Vas a levantarte, Potter o voy a tener que levantarte yo también?_, escapa de sus labios, en medio del estupefacto silencio general. Lo hago sin dejar de mirarle, confundido y furioso, aunque reconozco que hay que tener cojones para llegar aquí y tumbarme de un puñetazo en medio de un ambiente que le es naturalmente hostil. Le pregunto qué coño le pasa mientras me siento a su lado, rojo de vergüenza y coraje. Y mientras decide si contestarme o no, se da cuenta de la presencia de Percy y después de Todd, sentados ambos al otro lado de la mesa, frente a nosotros. Enarca una ceja e ignorándome completamente, se dirige a Hermione y comenta que parece que va a ser una noche interesante. Mi amiga le sonríe con ¿simpatía? y yo miro a Charlie, que tiene el aspecto de no saber dónde esconderse. Ahora soy yo quien enarca las cejas en dirección al pelirrojo, tratando de hacerle confesar con la mirada lo que empiezo a sospechar que él sabe y yo no. Si querías una entrada triunfal, estarás satisfecho, Malfoy, le susurro con la encastada costumbre de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos cuando estamos cabreados. El sonríe con su habitual ironía, sin mirarme. _Pues espera a llegar a los postres, Potter_, dice, _porque con el regalito que te tengo preparado, esta vez vas a mojar los pantalones_.

¡Dios, que cena más complicada! El Sr. Weasley, no habla. La Sra. Weasley, no se calla. El Sr. y la Sra. Granger, sonríen con amabilidad a todo el que se cruza con su mirada, pero básicamente se limitan a observar y a intercambiar alguna que otra palabra entre ellos en tono discreto. Angelina se las ve y se las desea para llamar al orden no tan sólo a su gemelo, sino a los dos, que no dejan de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Percy. Éste, come en silencio, apenas levantando la mirada de su plato, protegido entre sus dos hermanos mayores, quienes intentan llevar una conversación normal, tratando de involucrar a todo el mundo con resultados bastante deplorables. Sólo Fleur y una muy, muy nerviosa Sra. Weaslely, que como consecuencia habla hasta por los codos, les siguen en el intento. Ildika se limita a los monosílabos con su mejor disposición, -supongo que Charlie le habrá contado la historia antes de venir- porque le da vergüenza expresarse en inglés con su fuerte acento rumano, idioma que no domina todavía demasiado bien. Ginny, por su parte, parece haber emprendido una desesperada cruzada para convencer a Todd de que ésta es una Navidad atípica y difícilmente repetible. Que por lo habitual, los Weasleys son un remanso de paz y armonía. No me extrañaría que la nariz de la pelirroja empezara a crecer de repente, como en el cuento muggle de Pinocho. Hay que echarle valor para decirle al pobre muchacho que los Weasley son una familia habitualmente tranquila. Debe estar muy desesperada. O muy enamorada. De todas formas, no veo a Todd muy por la labor. Sólo asiente sin soltar una palabra y de vez en cuando mira de reojo a los gemelos. Éste acaba desmemorizado como yo me llamo Harry Potter.

El que parece haber desaparecido del mundo es Ron, al que veo engullir en silencio la deliciosa cena que ha preparado su madre. Si no estoy equivocado, va por el segundo plato de asado. Y por el ritmo que lleva, no será el último. Hermione le echa miradas reprobadoras muy de vez en cuando. Aunque está tan ocupada en la conversación que mantiene con su rubio vecino de silla, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que las copas de vino le doblan el ritmo al asado. Voy a apostar otra vez mi nombre a que la cogorza de mi amigo esta noche va a ser de las que hacen época. Y en cuanto a Draco, no me habrá hecho ni puñetero caso en toda la cena, pero no ha parado de darle a la sin hueso durante las dos horas que llevamos sentados a la mesa. Me pregunto qué tipo de conversación estará manteniendo con Hermione en todo este tiempo, que le tiene tan entretenido. Y no digamos de la otra, que parece encantada de la vida y hasta sonríe. ¿No se supone que es mi amiga? Siento una punzadita de algo que no me gusta y procuro desviar mis pensamientos al pudding navideño que está sirviendo la Sra. Weasley. Todavía me duele la mandíbula. Pero más la dignidad.

Al final de la cena, parece que la tensión se ha disipado un poco. Todo el mundo tiene el estómago satisfecho y las mejillas sonrosadas por efecto del vino. Las de Ron, las que más. Hasta Todd parece haberse desinhibido. El Sr. Weasley abre la veda y los regalos que este año sí hay bajo el árbol de Navidad, vuelan hasta sus respectivos destinatarios. Es un hechizo que hace años ingenió el patriarca de la familia para terminar con las peleas de todos sus hijos cuando llegaba este momento cada Navidad. Así cada cual recibía lo suyo y no había discusiones de si tuyo o mío. Sobre todo cuando uno ha engendrado mentes maquiavélicas que hacen desaparecer las tarjetas de los paquetes para organizar el caos que sirva a sus intereses. Supongo que si lo dijera en voz alta, todos sabrían a quienes me estoy refiriendo… No sé, pero empiezo a ver a Angelina como una especie de heroína.

Aunque yo debo ser el más masoquista de todos los magos –el título de héroe ya lo tengo–, porque mi rubio también tiene tela. No he depositado su regalo bajo el árbol, sino que lo tengo guardado en el bolsillo. Primero, porque no sabía si vendría. Y segundo, porque no sé si me atreveré a dárselo. Después del malestar entre nosotros durante estos dos últimos meses, lo mismo me gano el segundo puñetazo de la noche. Y la verdad, mirándole, cualquiera diría la fuerza que tiene. Más, desde que nos las vemos cada día con dragones. No me apetece en absoluto pasar el día de Navidad soldando los huesos de mi mandíbula. Además¡todavía no sé el motivo del primero!

Quien más quien menos ya ha abierto todos sus regalos. Percy ha recibido los que sus dos hermanos, previsores, han comprado para él. Los decibelios de las conversaciones suben por momentos y han empezado a volar papeles de colores y lazos por toda la habitación. Esto ya empieza a parecerse más a una Navidad típicamente Weasley. Por mucho que se empeñe Ginny en lo contrario. El pequeño paquete todavía está en mi bolsillo. Sigo sin saber qué hacer. ¡Joder, ni cargarse a Voldemort fue tan difícil! Ahora parece que Draco y Charlie, a tres sillas y a dos Weasleys de mi, mantienen una pequeña discusión, que aunque me esfuerzo en oír, no logro entender. ¿Dónde encontrar una oreja extensible cuando uno la necesita? Finalmente, Draco parece darse por vencido con los argumentos que ha esgrimido el pelirrojo y se vuelve hacia mí. Me mira con una expresión entre retorcida y preocupada. Extraña combinación. Y yo, con la experiencia que me han dado los años en toda clase de disgustos y desastres, sé que algo gordo se avecina. De repente, la cena baila en mi estómago, porque no tengo ni idea de por dónde me va a salir el rubio esta vez. Nunca he llevado demasiado bien las sorpresas. He tenido demasiadas que no han sido agradables. Con un _Feliz Navidad, Potter_, -y dale con el apellido- Draco deja un objeto en mi mano y se cruza de brazos, esperando.

Es una pequeña caja de color negro, que en lugar de tapa tiene como una especie de tapón de color plomizo, metálico. Perplejo, miro a la cajita y miro a Draco, quien con el ceño fruncido parece preguntarse porqué en lugar de mirar tanto, no la abro. Bien, que sea lo que Dios y Merlín quieran, me digo y tiro del tapón, que se resiste un poco, resignado a cualquier cosa. Cuando lo logro, una intensa luz dorada escapa del pequeño agujero que el tapón ha dejado libre, para ir difuminándose en intensidad a medida que se forma una esfera algo irregular, que queda flotando ante mí. Un sin número de trazos van dibujándose en el aire, y yo miro mi regalo boquiabierto, sin tener la menor idea de qué se trata. Esto será el mundo mágico, pero los genios, propiamente dichos, no existen. Así que supongo que será inútil intentar formular tres deseos a lo que sea que haya salido de la cajita. Confuso, miro a Draco, sin atreverme todavía a ofenderle preguntándole qué es. No está el horno para bollos.

Una exclamación jubilosa de Hermione con un _oh, Harry, esto es maravilloso_ y las que se encadenan tras la de mi amiga, me dejan todavía más desconcertado. Las mujeres parecen entusiasmadas, pero tan sólo la Sra. Weasley se atreve a abrazar a Draco, quien sigue mirándome como si esperara de mí algo más que las gracias. Lo que más me mosquea es el ataque de risa que le ha dado a Ron, que está descojonándose el solito sobre el sofá desde que ha visto aparecer la curiosa esfera.

La mirada de Draco ahora es amenazadora. _Sé que no debería preguntarte_, le digo en mi tono más amigable, _pero sería de gran ayuda saber… qué es_. Los ojos de mi rubio ahora tienen un brillo peligroso, igualito al que tenían cuando casi me rompe la cara antes de cenar. Sin embargo, esta vez acaba mirando al techo con expresión desesperada, como reclamando la presencia de alguna entidad divina. Finalmente Hermione parece compadecerse de mí y me toma cariñosamente del brazo para decirme con una gran sonrisa que lo que estoy viendo es una ecografía mágica. Supongo que mi expresión ha delatado que la explicación no me ha servido de mucho porque Draco murmura entre dientes algo parecido a un _¡Oh, Merlín, dame paciencia!_, para después añadir en voz alta y en tono acusatorio que ya puedo estar contento porque después de todo, me he salido con la mía. Y por fin, es otra vez Hermione quien me desvela el gran misterio. _Es tu hijo, Harry. Un feto de tres meses si no me equivoco_.

La boca se me ha secado de repente y mis piernas parecen de cartón-piedra. Quiero decir algo, pero la voz no me sale. Se oye un ruido sordo que por unos segundos, distrae mi atención. Todd se ha caído redondito al suelo. Aparte de Ginny, nadie le hace mucho caso. Todos están pendientes de si voy a ser capaz de decir algo antes de que Draco haga también algo con la varita que ahora tiene en la mano. Agradezco silenciosamente que Charlie se la quite, porque realmente me va a costar poder encontrar una frase coherente sin que Draco haya perdido antes la paciencia.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy a punto de hacer la típica y estúpida pregunta de cómo puede haber sucedido, cuando Draco me detiene y en tono filoso me advierte que ni me atreva a preguntarlo. Señala a Todd, aún en el suelo. _Hasta ese muggle debe tener una idea bastante clara de cómo se hacen estas cosas_, me dice. Ahora empiezo a entender el número que me montó cuando mencioné las palabras "formalizar" y "familia". Pero, quién se podía imaginar… ¡Dios mío, voy a ser padre! Mis piernas han pasado del cartón-piedra a la gelatina. Inesperadamente, él Sr. Weasley sale en mi ayuda. _Vamos, Draco_, le dice suavemente depositando un brazo sobre sus hombros en actitud paternal, _sabes perfectamente que esto no sucede espontáneamente si no hay un deseo muy profundo por ambas partes. Lo más probable es que ni tú fueras consciente de cuánto lo deseabas_. Mi rubio le dirige una mirada helada, marca Malfoy, y el buen hombre hace mutis por el foro y acaba de un solo trago el vino que todavía le quedaba en la copa. ¡Vaya nochecita se está llevando!

De repente todo el mundo parece estar muy interesado en saber el número de bolas que hay colgadas este año en el árbol o si la previsión del tiempo para mañana seguirá siendo de nieve. Familia e invitados se dispersan discretamente y nos dejan un poco de intimidad. Tomo a Draco del brazo y le llevo hasta mi rincón, junto a la ventana, dejando a mi proyecto de hijo flotando en medio del salón en manos de Hermione. Le pregunto, ahora sin poder evitar sentirme más que molesto, porqué  
ha esperado tanto en darme una noticia que sabía era tan importante para mí. Me mira con la expresión de haber estado esperando esta pregunta y también de haber meditado la respuesta durante mucho tiempo. _Supongo que en el fondo tenía miedo_, confiesa, _cuando lo descubrí te odié. Mucho_. Me jacto de que eso no hace falta que lo jure, porque ya quedó suficientemente claro. Parece contrariado cuando me suelta que lo que ha dicho poco antes el Sr. Weasley es una estupidez. Aunque al igual que un mago que, como yo, llegó a este mundo tarde y se ha pasado la vida descubriéndolo, sabe que es perfectamente posible, él que lo ha vivido desde la cuna con mucha más razón conoce que lo que ha dicho el Sr. Weasley no es ninguna barbaridad. A la prueba flotando en medio del salón me remito.  
No puedo evitar reconocerle que lo que realmente me sorprende no es que esté esperando a nuestro hijo, si no que lo haya deseado con tanta intensidad que lo haya convertido en posible, sin necesidad de ninguna poción de fertilidad. Que yo lo quería, lo sabíamos los dos. Nunca se lo oculté. Ahora entiendo el empeño con el dichoso condón de un tiempo a esta parte. El puñetero ya no se fiaba de sus propios deseos. ¿Por qué mi rubio tiene que ser tan hermoso como complicado? En fin, he nacido para enfrentarme a retos difíciles…

A salvo de las otras miradas, la de Draco ahora se ha vuelto inquieta, casi diría que atormentada cuando se ha clavado en la mía. _Con mis antecedentes¿qué clase de padre crees que puedo ser, Harry?_, susurra por fin, despacio, como si cada palabra le costara un gran esfuerzo. Y de repente ahí está el Draco de quien me enamoré, nuevamente con el alma desnuda en el fondo de esos preciosos ojos grises y la angustia pintada en los labios. Hoy las heridas no están en la carne, sino en el alma. Sé de sobras que el 24 de diciembre no es un buen día para él. Sé que los recuerdos deben haberle estado acosando sin piedad y no me ha permitido estar a su lado para mitigar remordimientos y dolor. Un año atrás estaba pasando por el trance más difícil de su vida. Sólo y sin más ayuda que la que le dio su propio valor y el amor que sentía por mí. Le sonrío con todo el que yo tengo para él. _¿Qué clase de padre crees tú que puedo ser yo con los míos?_, le rebato, también en un susurro. Yo no recuerdo a mi padre más que por las pocas fotos que tengo; y Sirius… bueno, la alegría de tener un padrino en quien apoyarme y buscar consejo me duró más bien poco. Pongo una mano en su vientre, todavía plano y firme y siento un escalofrío de emoción sólo de pensar que ahora nuestro hijo crece en su interior. _Míralo de esta forma, Draco_, le digo con la voz algo empañada, _la vida te bendice con la oportunidad de traer una vida al mundo, cuando un año atrás te obligó a arrebatar otra para salvaguardar la tuya. Y tú me bendices a mí, dándome lo más preciado que el amor de una persona puede dar a otra._

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y sus pupilas de plata todavía intensamente clavadas en mí, saco la pequeña cajita que ha dormido en mi bolsillo desde antes de salir de Rumania. Mi mano tiembla, pero también lo hace la suya cuando la tomo para colocar el anillo en su dedo y mis ojos le piden lo que el nudo que tengo en la garganta no me deja pronunciar. Igual que un año atrás, se deja mecer entre mis brazos y entierra su rostro en mi cuello con un pequeño asentimiento. Me estremezco de arriba a abajo, como si la ventana estuviera abierta. El sentimiento de pura felicidad todavía se me hace extraño a día de hoy; porque ser feliz no entró dentro de mis parámetros durante gran parte de mi vida. Tampoco en la de Draco.

Un suave suspiro de satisfacción escapa de los labios de Draco cuando mi mano acaricia su nuca, suave y lentamente y acaba enredada en su pelo de seda. Ahora le siento relajado. El miedo ya se ha ido de sus ojos cuando busca mis labios y me hunde en el placer de su boca una vez más. Sonrío dentro de nuestro beso pensando que, después de todo, esa cama estrecha e incómoda será testigo de los gemidos de mi rubio también este año, cuando adore su piel perfecta, suave y nívea, que mis manos han añorado tanto.

Nos quedamos abrazados junto a la ventana, cómodos y tranquilos, como si el murmullo a nuestras espaldas no existiera. Y no puedo evitar pensar que Draco es como esa nieve, tan hermosa como helada, que cae lenta y te cubre poco a poco, si prisa, atrapándote bajo su capa gélida porque no puedes apartar la mirada y dejar de contemplarla.  
Pero al igual que la nieve, que se funde y deshace en agua al calor del sol, Draco se derrite al fuego de caricias y al calor de la ternura que nadie le había dado antes, dejándose fluir él mismo en su propio río de sentimientos. Sólo para mí.

Me digo, recordando las palabras de Ron, que ahora también yo tengo un asunto delicado y hormonal entre mis brazos. La diferencia es que, mi asunto, se desahoga a puñetazos. De pronto caigo en la cuenta de lo que pueden ser los próximos seis meses de mi vida y siento la imperiosa necesidad de encomendarme a alguien, terrenal o divino, porque presiento que voy a necesitar mucha, muchísima paciencia.

Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente mi rostro se ilumina con la más radiante de todas las sonrisas que jamás habré esbozado.

La próxima Navidad ya seremos tres.

**

* * *

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN 2007 DE PAZ PARA TODOS!**


End file.
